1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle door which is made up by attaching a door lining to an inner panel of a door main body which is constructed by connecting the inner panel to a door panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor vehicle door is conventionally manufactured by mounting various outfits or parts to a door main body through openings which are formed in an inner panel of the door main body, attaching or patching to the inner panel seals for closing the openings, and thereafter mounting a door lining to the inner panel.
In the above-described conventional motor vehicle door, there are the following disadvantages. Namely, it takes time to mount various fittings and, since the work of attaching the seals is required, the door assembly work cannot be carried out efficiently. Further, poor sealing may give rise to a problem in that rain water penetrates into a vehicle compartment through the openings in the inner panel.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,683 discloses a power window type of motor vehicle door which has the following construction. Namely, inside containing recessed portions which are provided in a recessed manner in the inner panel, there is contained a power unit which is made up of an electric motor for vertically moving a window pane (glass), and a regulator arm which serves as a power transmission mechanism for vertically moving the window pane and which is coupled to the electric motor. The arm is coupled to the window pane inside the door main body via a vertically elongated slit which is formed in the inner panel. This slit, however, cannot be closed by a seal and therefore has a problem in sealing characteristics.